A radio frequency power amplification system is an important component part of a wireless communications transmitter, and directly determines performance of the transmitter. In the prior art, one of major architectures of a radio frequency power amplification system is an Outphasing (out-of-phase) architecture. A schematic structural diagram of a radio frequency power amplification system using the Outphasing architecture is shown in FIG. 1. An SCS (signal control system) splits an input baseband digital signal into two digital signals and outputs the two digital signals. A DAC digital-to-analog converter) converts each digital signal output by the SCS into an analog signal, and then an AQM (analog quadrature modulation) module performs quadrature modulation on the analog signal and outputs a radio frequency signal to a PA (power amplifier) for power amplification. A Combiner combines the two radio frequency signals.
However, the radio frequency power amplification system using the Outphasing architecture performs signal splitting on a digital signal. Therefore, for each digital signal obtained by means of splitting, a complete amplification link including a DAC, an AQM module, a PA, and other modules is needed, that is, in the radio frequency power amplification system using the Outphasing architecture, two complete amplification links are needed, a quantity of modules used in the system is relatively large, and there are a relatively large quantity of nonlinear signal distortion factors, which adversely affects linear correction.